


Agony of a Human

by Meh_66



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Insteasd of Attending Zoom Class, monster!luz, rip my grades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meh_66/pseuds/Meh_66
Summary: Luz turns into a monster.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Agony of a Human

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my boy r5h for beta reading this... monstrosity. Comments give me life, so please give them <3

As soon as the spell had hit her, she knew something was very wrong. 

Her legs suddenly grew those scaly things, like chicken legs. Her shoes exploded. She turned to run, finding it hard to with her new feet. “Have fun becoming a monster!” Belos taunted, chuckling as she ran. “Enjoy the rest of your life.”

She was scared. Really scared. She ran, down some stairs, into some sort of dungeon. She had seen Eda go through the transformation loads of times. She knew what to expect when it came to the physical changes. What she didn't expect was the pain. The feathers ripping through her skin hurt more than any broken bone. She screamed in agony, but there was no one to hear her. Her bones stretched and crackled with the raw magic power needed to transform a human into a monster. Her ears stretched out into an inhuman shape.

A collar wrapped around her neck. She tried to cry, but this monster didn't have the necessary glands. The monster… that she was becoming. Then she realized. She was going to be a monster for the rest of her life. Trapped, in this dungeon, chained to the wall. Forever. Her rib cage shifted into a monstrous shape, her skin stretching along with it. An inhuman cry came from her lips as they shifted into a terrifying jaw. Fangs painfully erupted from her gums, turning into a full set of razor sharp teeth.

But then, something even worse set in. The realization that she would never be able to see her mother again. What would she say? She'd probably be disappointed. "How could you let yourself be captured?" she'd say. "Why did you blindly follow Eda in there despite knowing that there's no way out?" Wings erupted from her back, destroying the last of her clothes. “I’m sorry mama.”

"Well well well.” He walked in. “It seems as The human, well- more monster at this point, shrieked and cowered in a corner. "It truly is admirable." He caressed her cheek. "Rushing into a situation where there is no way out."

She was trembling uncontrollably. “I might as well show you my face before you lose consciousness entirely.” He pulled off the mask, and she saw the most terrifyingly disfigured face, right before her eyes were consumed by the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short, but I hope that I packed enough angst into it. If you're looking for more angst, check out my other fic, Stormy Night.


End file.
